


Banshee Wails

by Spiderladslut



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst without a happy ending, Banshee Cheryl Blossom, F/F, GUYS I’M SO SORRY, but I couldn’t resist, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: She always felt a little Remorse for the ones she screamed forBut nothing will ever compare to the day she screamed the name Toni Topaz





	Banshee Wails

Being a Banshee wasn’t fun

She screamed everyday, for another innocent victim of a serial killer or a monster.

She always felt a little Remorse for the ones she screamed for

After all, a mother and father just lost their child.

Sibling just lost their best friend 

Their best friends didn’t have anyone anymore.

She could relate 

But  _Nothing_

_will ever compare to the day she screamed the name Toni Topaz_


End file.
